millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spectral March/@comment-27213308-20160520040415/@comment-28471153-20160520171940
In terms of archers Rita has a very niche role, you will eventually want a strong Rita because her skill will be VERY helpful in certain maps, but in general she's not a top archer, Shao's attack boost and assassination make her a solid 3rd archer, but yeah Spica is just that good as a general archer role. Talking about Julian being at 2 CR do you mean his skil is at 2/5? or is you version of Julian at -2 CR so he's 2 UP less than Katie? I agree that AW katie has a better passive, but she is (currently) impossible to CR (this will change in the future since it is known that she appears as a reward in later events) while depending on your luck with summons you may have a CRed Julian which is why I use him for some maps where I'm tight on UP. Just save your witches for now eventually you will be able to get Yuyu (or if revivals happen Belinda) and you will need those silver witches for CCing and AWing other units. Of those units I'd say magic fencer would be good to work on (ranged attack in melee spots is helpful for support damage). I also have a pegasus rider who I have yet to work on (just one of those niche type of units that you should work on only after you have more important units leveled), they are mainly there for softening up groups of enemies / saving themselves when a powerful enemy comes down the lane. But you probably only need 1 leveled bandit, at most 2; valkyries / princesses also fulfill the duelist role, each excel against specific enemies for different reasons. You can just hold onto the Giovanni's, as a pirate he's far from the best, might be nice for some male only maps but that's it. You are better off saving your DC for AWing more important units than Betty, honestly haven't worked on my rogues too much, bigger priorities. I would not sacrifice gold units for AWing unless you are sure you will never be using that unit, since you don't have Gellius you should probably keep a Garett for male only maps. For AWing purposes if you have leveled the silver above level 30, do not use that silver for AWing fodder, just a waster of the extra xp. As for AWing mages, the male gold mages are rather odd with increase range for less attack speed / less range for faster attack speed, and Odette's AW ability is 10 MR, with her skill she can be a good lightning rod against liches (of course with her skill up any unit with high hp becomes viable really). But they aren't really a priority, if you pulled Garania she would be a unit to prioritize for her AW passive buff to all mages. Since you have the resources for Katie you should probably just awaken her, combined with buying a copy of Spica you would use 300 DC there, and then hope to pull the resources for AWing Iris (you will REALLY want to have better healers).